hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joke Boy vs. Alien
Joke Boy vs. Alien '''was an Episode 1 of Season 1 and a Premiere in 1988. Characters * Joke Boy * Police Officer John * Announcer * Alien * Mrs. Kruikshank * Little Bird (cameo) * Lady with a Bonnet Trivia This a Premiere of The Adventures of Joke Boy in 1988 Little Bird made a Cameo Appearance Jim Rowley was a Director before Barney & Friends. Hanna Barbera Swirling for the end of Credits. Goofs Joke Boy was Crazy Superhero Victor DiNapoli is credited as Victor Dinapoli Credits '''Directed and Produced By Jim Rowley Story By Joseph Barbera William Hanna Teleplay by Craig Bartlett Written By Darrell Van Citters Executive Producers Wendy Harris Jeff Gittle John Musker Professor Martin Fischer Co-Executive Producer Angela C. Santomero Associate Producer Martha Datema Lipscomb Supervising Producer Carol Adams-Bowers With the Voice Talents of Randy Blalock as Joke Boy Alan A. Smith as Announcer Frank Welker as Alien Pat Williams as Little Bird Joan Collins as Mrs. Kruikshank Billy West as Police Officer John Whoopi Goldberg as Mrs. Willis Kath Soucie as Lady with a Bonnett Voice and Casting Director Shirley Abrams Production Designers Victor Dinapoli Jess Nelson Production Manager Robin C. Mathiesen Post-Production Supervisors Mary Dennistoun Joseph A. Boucher Karen Pigg Production Supervisor Peter Parles Art Director Bob Phillips Assistant Art Director Elizabeth Sagan Velten Art Production Assistants Marnie Mysnyk Ian Chernichaw Music By Thomas Chase Supervising Music Editor Dominick Certo The Adventures of Joke Boy (Theme) Words and Music by Peter Lurye Performed By Mighty Knights Orchestrator Walter Sheets Director of Photography Skip Roessel Music Adaptation & Arranger Larry Haron Editors David Bouffard McKee Smith L. Mark Sorre Additional Dialogue Editor Jackie French Property Master Michael Kelly Storyboard Artist David Levy Storyboard Revisionist Kevin Cardinali Storyboard Manager Danial Nord Scenic Painters [M. Slette|E. [Bill Slette]] George Sampedro Script Supervisors Amy DiBattista Sheila Waldron Catherine Reynolds Lindsey Aikens Animation Directors Randy Cartwright John Pomeroy Gary Goldman Robert Minkoff Shelly Wattenbarger Linda Hamil Lead Animators Eric Cleworth Goopy Rossi Ed Gombert David Block Supervising Animators Chris Buck Chuck Harvey Michael Cedeno Animators Keelmy Carlo Jerry Rees Phil Nibbelink Dale Baer Fred Hellmich Phillip Young J. Scott Klossner Jennifer Oxley Eric Patrick Walt Stanchfield John Sibley Jeffrey J. Varab Tom Keegan Michael Surrey Christopher M. Gelles Effects Animators Yo-Lynn Hagood Don C. Paul Adam Osterfeld Video Engineer Randy Patrick Camera Operators Victor Alezones Larry Allen Matthew Allwork Alan Anesto Joe Arcidiacono Miguel Armstrong Theodore Ashton John Atkinson Bert Atkinson Devin Atwood Randy Baker Rob Balton Ron Barnes Stephen Beaumont Andy Bethke Timm Bland Marc Bloomgarden Joe Bohman Ralph Bolton Justin Bomberg Danny Bonilla Larry Boothby Mike Breece Maurice Brown Trent Brya Simon Cadiz Rudy Carames Bill Chaikowsky Chris Childs Eli Clarke Liam Clark Mike Coker Oz Coleman Jim Conrad Jim Covello Rob Curschman Bruce Deck Bob DelRusso Kenny Dezendorf Keith Dicker Barry Dodds Tom Dowling Barb Drago Dave Driscoll Dave Eastwood Skip Eppley Joe Epperson Freddie Fredericks Kevin French Neal Gallagher Hank Geving Pat Gleason Jim Goldsmith Randy Gomez Candy Gonzales Duange Gore Paul Gore Paul Gramaglia Daniel Hagouel Bruce Harmon Larry Heider Al Hilliard Dave Hilmer Vance Holmes Eugene Huelsman Garrett Hurt Tom Jeffas Michael A. Joseph Turner Jumonville Jay Lafayette Alan Langford Tore Livia Steve Martyniuk Chris Matott Joseph McDonald John Meiklejohn Jay Millard Winnie Moore Armando Morales Arthur Moreno Gary Morris Howard Morrison Kevin Morton Jonathan Mosley Adam Murphy Jonathan Nadler Danny Nderson David Neff Joshua Negrete Jacob Nelson Alexander Nesmith Miles Neubauer Derek Newell Bruce Newland Roberto Nguyen Gregory Noble Lyn Noland Eric Norberg Arthur Noriega Phillip Norman Paul North Darrell Norwood Brian Novak Cliff Nystrom Hayden Oakley Montague Obrian Travis Ocampo Tyler Ogden Jimmy O'Donnell Julius Ojeda Baruc Ortiz Howe Osmond Jack Pafferton James Palczewski Kenneth Patterson Joey Pfister Brandon Phillips Victor Pjillarad Nathaniel Pollard Kevin Quintos Hector Ramirez Mark Renaudin Manny Rodriguez Jofre Rosero Ron Sheldon Victor Sosa Vince Spoelker Chris Tafuri Steve Thiel Ron Washburn Danny Webb Jim Wells Mark Whitman David A. Wolf Jim Yockey VTR Operator Peter Ten Haagan Videotape Operator Paul Stiegelbauer Best Boy Grips Phil Martinez David Elwell Juan Manuel Romero John Jacobie John Lemac Alvaro González Michael Greene John J. Boyd Billy Walker Tony LaMacchia Jim Parkinson Tom Gilmour Michael Yope David Adams Homer Martin George Czkwianianc Electrics Phill Fulton Cliff Weisner Fred Cohen Kent Land James Edwards Buck Hatcher Rick Thompson Bill Greenberg Winifred Blalock Vinnie DeMaio Lighting Directors Billy Velten Bob Peterson Lowry G. Perry Casey Cook Bob Driskell Jr. Bill Berner Lighting Designer Ken Craig Key Grips Franz Yeich John Theisen Buz Cannon Patrick Heffernan Kristy Tully Jeff Muhlstock Grips Carter Prue Carl D. Stitt Russell Santos John Dempsey Steve Walker Dean Weaver Steadicam Operator Murray Campbell Dolly Grips Lance Dooley Bob Bridgewater Tom Davidson Makeup Artists Jeanie L. D'Iorio Hair Stylists Debra Hertel Haefling Regina Rutherford Carol Sherry Audio Utility Craig Chastain Keith Guadarrama Jim Parente Danny Miller Colin DeFord Steve Lowney Ed Santini Production Audio Ron Balentine Re-Recording Mixer Cindy Speer Set Designers [M. Slette|E. [Bill Slette]] Chad Isham Audio Director David Boothe Boom Operators Marc-Jon Sullivan Phil Allison James Johnson Jimmy Van Winkle David M. Roberts Clint DeBoer Bryan Mayo Stacy Brownrigg Technical Director Stacey Smith Caterer Terence L. Smith Assistant Director Terrie Davis Prop Assistant Andrew Biscontini Matte Painter Joseph Melancon Special Effects Rigger Dave Cobb Stunt Supervisor Grady Bishop Special Effects Coordinator Larry Aeschlimann Stunt Assistants Randy Moore Bob Trevino Computer Graphic Supervisor Andrew Gaskill CGI Graphic Coordinator Scott F. Johnston Costume Sewing Nancy Steward Christopher Del Coro Natalie Sergi-Saari Rhonda Richards Roy Turpin Shauni L. Mast Jennifer Eufemi Bill Kellard Linda Yost Vicky Hoover Linda Gittle DeDe Dunham Georgia Ford Wagenhurst Janet Bush Assistant to the Producer Jill Hance Stage Managers Charlotte Spivey Kevin Spivey Lighting Programmer Michael Sparky Anderson Production Assistants David Beatrice Judd Donnelly Key Set Production Assistant Jaleh Teymourian Lighting Board Operator Todd Davis Technical Coordinator Hawana Huwuni Executive Consultant Dr. Karen Hill Scott Executive in Charge of Production Richard C. Leach Copyright 1988 Hanna Barbera Productions Category:The Adventures of Joke Boy Episodes